Jealous Jesi: Her Story
by DragonFlow3r
Summary: This is a Creepypasta! . This is a little scary so if you don't like things that are scary well then... Yeah. Jezebel Grey is just a normal, boring girl who could disappear without a trace and many people wouldn't notice. Why wouldn't anyone want to off her?


It was a nice and quiet day as Jezebel laid back on the swinging chair in her back porch. There was a slight breeze, but still it was hot. She didn't mind, though, she enjoyed the heat.

Her mind wandered as she gazed up at the sky, squinting her eyes. The feeling of freedom and happiness inside her was almost overwhelming. But being away from everyone made everything so peaceful and calm. The here and now was all that mattered to her.

Jezebel was never really noticed in her family. She was just kind of... there. Her parents, along with her extended family, practically worshipped her older sister, Marie. Marie was beautiful and smart and funny and all that. But Jesi was boring to everyone else. There was nothing particularly special about her. Her life revolved around music so none of it wasn't like she wanted to be around her family anyways. But it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt when they wouldn't talk to her, or when they did they would only ask about her sister.

Even in school everything was about Marie. Jezebel wasn't bullied or anything, just mostly ignored. But right now everything was going good. She had a loving boyfriend named Michael, good grades, a couple of close friends, and had plenty of instruments to occupy her time. Everything was really great until the accident.

Jesi sat in the passenger seat of Michael's truck as they rode the highway. They turned onto and exit in order to get home from school. As they merged, a semi truck to their right didn't seem like it was going to budge, or able to for that matter. But Michael kept going.

"Michael! Stop! You're going to kill us." Jezebel laughed assuming her boyfriend was only messing around as usual. But he seemed to ignore her as he continued to turn.

"Michael! Seriously stop. This isn't funny anymore." She said with a panicky tone as she watched the semi come closer to her window. The mirror was scraping against the truck. And she turned to Michael one more time. "Michael...?"

Hours later Jezebel's family sat in the hospital, their eyes glued to her heart monitor. Michael was someone else in the hospital, doctors tending to his minor injuries from the crash. Jesi woke up and looked around at her family, whose faces didn't change as she sat up.

"Where am I?" Was the first thing she asked. With no response, she leaned forward and waved a hand in front of her mother's face. She didn't even blink.

Jesi stood up slowly, expecting some sort of pain but receiving none. She turned back, noticing she was still laying in bed.

But she was standing.

She was looking at herself.

"Oh god." She whispered to no one in particular. "I'm dead."

But she was proven wrong by the heart monitor that still beeped beside her body. She was in a coma, but her mind was totally separated from her body. Everything was so overwhelming that her vision began to fade, causing the world around her to go black.

She woken on the floor of the hospital room, her body remained in the same place but her family was no longer there. A nurse walked in, passing right through Jezebel as she went to check her vitals.

Jesi left the room, thinking that maybe if she went home this would all be over, it would just be a bad dream.

She walked along the street, it was late and there were no cars out, not like it mattered anyway.

When she reached her house, she passed through the walls to watch as her mother cooked dinner with dark bags under her eyes. Her dad sat at the table reading a book while drinking a glass of whiskey. Her dad never drank, and her mom never cooked. Did they really miss her that much?

"This... is costing us a lot of money." Her mom mentioned slowly as she cut up various vegetables.

"It's not going to be easy, living this way. We might have to sell the house if it goes on for much longer." Her dad said, not looking away from his book. They were talking about the machines keeping her alive. How long has it been already?

"Give it another month or two." Her dad sighed.

Jezebel's head seemed to spin. Her parents weren't even going to try? Did she not matter enough? What would happen to her after they pulled the plug?

Her face heated up with an anger she had never before felt as she exited the kitchen and went to her room.

Everything was exactly as she had left it. Her dirty clothes in a basket on the floor, ready to be taken downstairs to be washed. Her jewelry was sprawled out across her vanity, and her prom dress was hung on her closet door, waiting for the special night. Had she missed that, too?

The sound of a tv came through her vent from the basement. Jesi left her room and walked down the stairs, trying to understand the physics behind her current being.

She walked into the basement where a movie was playing on the tv screen. Two figures sat curled together on the couch with their backs turned away from her. One was unmistakably Marie and the other was... Michael?

Jesi walked in further and turned to see their faces and despite everything she had hoped against, there it was playing out in front of her. Her sister practically glued to Michael as he leaned down to kiss her.

Jesi couldn't believe her eyes. She grabbed her non existent stomach in agony as she tried to scream at them. To tell them to get away from each other. That this couldn't possibly be happening. And suddenly the world seemed to be closing in on itself. As she was dragged farther and farther away from them.

Jesi woke up in the hospital bed. This time she felt the sheets, and the sour taste in her mouth and the sweet, sweet pain throbbing through her head. She looked at her surroundings, her mind dizzy as she tried to focus on the clock on the wall. It was eight in the morning. She tried to stand up, and an alarm went off, a nurse rushing in to help her. But all Jesi could think of was what she had seen. It felt to real not to be true.

It was the day of prom, Jesi sat in her bedroom, looking at the deep gash on her forehead that was now a scar. a beautiful dress was spread out onto the bed next to her, but she would be attending prom alone. Jesi hadn't talked to Michael since she arrived home. Didn't talk to much of anyone. She stared into the mirror as her door creaked open, her mom coming in all smiles. She beamed as she brought in a little jewelry box, opening it and taking out a necklace.

"I thought this would go perfectly with your dress. I know it's small but... well a little says a lot." Since Jesi came home, all the attention has been on her. She didn't know what to do with it all. She had never been the center of attention like Marie had been.

"Thank you." Jesi practically whispered. Her mom smiled and left.

Jezebel remembered the events of that night, and a sudden anger came rushing over her.

She picked up a knife in the kitchen on her way to Marie's room, and knocked before entering, putting up an innocent front.

"Hey, Mar." Jesi said as she stood by her door, knife behind her back.

"Hey Jesi-Jess. What's up?" Marie asked, smiling. It was fake. Jesi could tell.

"Why did you do it?" She asked quietly, fiddling with the knife in her hands behind her.

"Do what?" Marie tipped her head as if she had no clue what she was talking about.

"You're lying, Marie. Stop lying." Jezebel demanded. Marie's face darkened, a grin crept onto her lips as she looked directly into Jesi's lowered eyes.

"You're pathetic. You know that?" She asked with an edge Jesi had never heard before.

"What?" Jezebel asked lifting her head a little, the knife almost falling from her hands. "You've always tried so hard to be me.

To be seen by everyone else. You've always wanted their attention. And now that you have it, you don't even know how to use it." She spat.

"Why would you..."

"I planned it all along. Michael was my only accomplice. You were in the way, dragging me down. I needed you gone." She explained as she studied her nails. Jezebel's eyes started to tear up as she slipped the knife into her back pocket.

"And now that you're back, and you know, I need a way to keep you quiet." Marie sighed. "Huh?" Jesi asked confused. Marie smiled as the door opened. Michael entered, Jesi glanced at him and then looked to her feet. Marie stood up, and pulled the knife from Jesi's back pocket.

"What were you planning on using this for?" She asked mockingly.

"It was... uhm..." Jessica started shaking

"It was rhetorical." Marie said as Michael grabbed Jesi and held her in place. Marie placed the edge of the knife on Jesi's cheek, "Now be a good girl and open your mouth or I'll cut your whole jaw off."

Jezebel obeyed, not wanting to feel anymore pain. Marie snatched her tongue and chopped it off with the knife, Jesi crying out to the otherwise empty house hold as she keeled over, blood dripping from her mouth.

The pain disappeared and was replaced by anger. She felt nothing as she stood up and pulled the knife out of Marie's hand, turning and stabbing Michael in the chest repeatedly. She pinned him to the wall and staked him there with the knife, then turned to Marie.

"Jesi..." Marie breathed, tears in her eyes. "Jesi, what're you..."

Jezebel grabbed Marie by her hair and yanked her out of the room and into the basement, locking her in. Marie's fists pounded against the door, screaming until her throat became hoarse. Jezebel turned to the kitchen, searching scavenging through the drawers for a box of matches. She found one, and grabbed her father's whiskey, dumping it all over the basement door and other parts of the house. Blood dripped down her jaw as she lit the match, setting her and the rest of the house on fire. "BURN!" She tried to scream with her cut tongue as the fire rose around her. "BURN IN HELL YOU BITCH!"

Their parents came home to ambulances and fire trucks surrounding their house. Their mother cried as the fire chief told them no one survived. Their bodies gone in the fire. They were so close to having their daughter back, and now both were gone. The inspector said it was arson. and only two bodies were identified. The third could have just disintegrated, and the fire burned long before they were able to put it out.

Now Nora and Jeff Grey sit on their couch in their new apartment, watching the news.

"Two bodies were found this morning, charred and dismembered in a local grocery store parking lot, alike other murders as of late. Authorities say they had been brutally beaten and cut before being set on fire. The victims have been identified as Kendra Harrington and Chris Marks. There are no suspects at this time."

Jeff turned off the tv.


End file.
